


Stay

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both exactly where they want to be. They are both exactly where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/gifts).



> I typically steer clear of writing smut, because I am absolutely terrible at it. However the lovely Snowstar asked me for some birthday fic and sent me some opening lines of a fic she started and this is what came of that.

“You aren´t an associate anymore!”

Harvey pushes him roughly against the wall in his condo. 

“I´m still a client.”

“No, you aren´t. You work at a firm which is a client of Pearson Specter. You don´t own the god damn thing.”

“It´s still unethical. You know that.”

Mike tries to act reasonable. Harvey clearly doesn't even try. He lost it somewhere between the main menu and the dessert. He has taken him out for dinner like he promised on Mike´s last day at Pearson Specter. His last day as a lawyer. And as Harvey´s personal associate.

“I can't do this with you. Not now.”

Harvey grabs a fistful of fabric from Mike's shirt and uses it to pin him back against the wall. Any space that was left between them before has now been completely erased. Harvey wastes no time, pressing his lips against Mike's hard enough for Mike to gasp and allow him to work his tongue in. Harvey kisses him desperately, like he's drowning and Mike's the air at the surface, the thing that can save him. 

Mike is still trying to wrap his mind exactly what is happening. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest and the world feels like it's spinning off it's axis even though Mike knows it's all in his head.

“Harvey..stop,” he finally manages to say.

“What's wrong?” Harvey says, taking a step backwards but creating no real distance between them. 

“I already told you. This can't happen. Not like this.”

“Then how, Mike?” Harvey asks, pressing his body up against Mike's again. “Tell me how you want it?” Harvey breathes the words against Mike's skin, before trailing soft kisses along Mike's neck and down to his shoulder, stopping to nip gently at the skin.

Any reasoning that Mike had for not wanting to do this has been turned into an after thought just like that. He kisses Harvey this time; passionately and with everything he has.

Mike's hands wander up to the buttons on Harvey's shirt, clumsily working to undo them in between kisses. It was clearly not fast enough for Harvey's taste, because Harvey pushes Mike's hands away from his shirt and starts to undo the buttons himself. 

“Take off your clothes,” Harvey demands, as he finishes unbuttoning his own shirt, pulling it off and tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. 

Mike has gotten as far as getting his shirt off and was working on the buckle to his pants, when he feels Harvey's hands on his, moving them out of the way, and undoing the buckle himself, unbuttoning them, and pulling the zipper down with a quick jerk.

“Follow me.”

Mike does just that, following Harvey down the hallway and into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Harvey kisses Mike again before backing him up to the bed, giving a gentle shove to push Mike down onto the bed. Leaning down, he trails heated kisses starting at Mike's jaw, to his neck and then all the way down his stomach causing a quiet moan to escape Mike's lips. Enjoying the sound, Harvey decides to repeat the process, this time working from his stomach, back up to his jaw, ending it with a kiss.

“Harvey. I need..”

“I know what you need,” Harvey all but breathes the words into Mike's mouth, before pulling Mike's pants and boxers off with a quick tug, and then tossing them to the floor. 

Harvey disappears momentarily, and Mike can hear drawers being opened and closed, before Harvey emerges, condom and sachet of lube in hand.

Harvey tosses them onto the bed. “I want you to roll over for me, Mike.” 

Mike does as he is told, rolling from his back to his stomach. He has his arms folded and is resting his head on them looking up at Harvey eagerly. If Harvey's cock wasn't already hard, the visual of that alone would have been enough to do it. 

Harvey decides that it's time to lose his own pants and boxers, quickly undoing them and kicking them to the floor before hopping up on the bed with Mike. He picks up the sachet of lube, ripping it open and liberally coating his fingers with it.

He places one hand on Mike's hip, and presses his slicked fingers against Mike's entrance, before slowly inserting one finger, he could immediately feel the responding twitch go through Mike's body. 

Harvey waits until Mike gets used to the intrusion before beginning to move the finger in and out. He then decides to add a second finger, slowly flexing them inside Mike. With each and every movement he could feel a shudder run underneath his hand.

“You okay, Mike?” Harvey asks.

“Yes.” Mike responds, his breathing ragged. “Harvey. I want..”

Mike doesn't finish his sentence because Harvey increases the speed of his fingers, and Mike's words are quickly replaced with moans of pleasure. 

Harvey's cock is practically aching hearing the sounds Mike is making, so he withdraws his fingers, picks up the condom, rips it open using his teeth and rolls it onto his cock. He then proceeds to grab the sachet of lube and squeeze the remains of it onto his cock, generously coating it.

Mike gets himself into position on his knees, leaning his weight forward and supporting himself on his elbows while Harvey lines his cock up against Mike's asshole. Harvey grips one hand on Mike's hip, and slowly starts to push his cock in, the tight ring of muscle working against him, and god, is Mike ever tight.

“Relax, Mike. Breathe.” Harvey isn't sure if Mike is simply inexperienced at this kind of thing, or if it is nerves making it all that much harder, most likely the latter, but he does know that he doesn't want to hurt the kid.

Working slowly and methodically, a technique that is clearly Mike approved by the sounds that he is making, Harvey is able to work himself into Mike. Rocking in and out of Mike he is able to find a steady rhythm and doesn't pick up the pace until Mike requests otherwise.

“Harvey...oh god..mm..harder. Fuck me harder.”

“You've got a dirty mouth," Harvey pants in between thrusts. "And where are your manners?”

“Please, Harvey. _Please_ ,” Mike pleads. 

Harvey increases his speed, fucking Mike harder and with increasingly forceful strokes. Harvey knows he isn't going to last much longer, so with orgasm imminent he buries his cock as deep into Mike as he possibly can, drawing a gasp from Mike's lips, and shortly after that Harvey is spilling over the edge calling out Mike's name in a broken voice, that alone is almost enough to make Mike come on the spot.

Slouched against Mike's back, Harvey reaches his hand around and removes Mike's hand from his cock, replacing it with his own. It only takes a few pumps before Mike is coming undone completely.

Harvey slips his cock out of Mike and rolls down onto the mattress, feeling completely sated and boneless. Mike rolls over next to him, head resting on Harvey's chest, which is sheen with sweat.

They just lay there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow, trying to catch their breath and compose their thoughts. 

“I want you to stay,” Harvey finally says.

“The night?”

“No. I mean, yes, that too. But I want you to stay at the firm.”

“Harvey...”

“ _Please_.”

A please from Harvey has and always will be Mike's kryptonite.

“But what about Sidwell? It's already a done deal.”

“You're smart. You can figure out how to undo a deal. _We_ can figure it out.”

“So wait..what you're saying is the great and powerful Harvey Specter would miss me too much if I left? And pretty much can't function without his trusty sidekick?”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Just say it. Tell me you'd miss me.”

“Really?”

“Come on, Harvey. You just had your cock in my ass, now is not the time to get all shy on me with the touchy feely stuff. Just say it.”

“Fine. I'd miss you. Happy now?”

“More than you could ever know,” Mike says, before shifting his head up and planting a kiss on Harvey's lips. 

-

They lay together in bed for awhile, long enough for the heat to stop radiating off their skin, before dragging themselves out of bed and cleaning themselves up in the bathroom. Harvey loans Mike some clothes to sleep in, and gives him a spare toothbrush and as he watches Mike finish up with brushing his teeth at the sink, cheeks still mildly flushed from earlier and then running damp hands through his hair instead of using a towel to dry them, he doesn't think he's ever seen someone more beautiful.

“What?” Mike asks when he looks up in the mirror to catch a glimpse of Harvey staring at him.

Harvey plays it off. “Nothing. Just growing old waiting for you to finish up in here. Hurry it up!”

“Says the guy who spends twenty minutes just picking out a tie. Also, you're already old, so there's no waiting required.”

“Somebody wants to sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Did I say old? I meant..”

“Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it. Get your ass into that bed already.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

–

Between small talk and soft kisses, they both fall asleep with ease. Harvey's arm is draped over top of Mike, as if to insure he'll still be there when they wake up, and in having Harvey's arm draped over him, Mike feels a sense of security he has long since forgot was even possible. 

They are both exactly where they want to be. They are both exactly where they belong.


End file.
